1. Field of Disclosure
The present inventive concept relates to an automotive lamp, and more particularly, to an automotive lamp configured to form a stereoscopic image by transmitting light of a light source through a lenticular lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle includes a lamp module having a lighting function and a signaling function. The lighting function is configured to enable the driver of the vehicle to detect objects around the vehicle while driving during low light conditions. The signaling function is used to inform other vehicles and road users of the vehicle's driving state. For example, a headlamp and a fog lamp are designed for the lighting function, and a turn signal lamp, a tail lamp, a brake lamp, and a side marker are designed for the signaling function. Recently, the lamp module has gone beyond simply performing the lighting function and the signaling function. The lamp module improves visibility and awareness about a particular manufacturer's product by emitting a particular form of light.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.